


a hunters life

by A_Moriarty_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley shows up eventualy, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Mild Language, maby fluff, maybe dean x reader, reader is a skin walker/demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Moriarty_fan/pseuds/A_Moriarty_fan
Summary: I hope you enjoyed reading this so far. :)





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been a long day. You had recently gone after a bunch of vampires in Reno, Nevada. Great place for a hunt huh. Thankfully, being a monster yourself, made your job just that much easier. Well you're not really a monster per say more like a skin walker/demon who decided to hunt creatures that are harming people, like the ones who got your best friend. Also you did use you demon powers once and awhile but you were kind of ashamed of being part demon so you hid them most of the times. Ya not the darkest back story I know, but still. Most hunts go pretty smoothly but of course the time you thought you were finally going to have some fun, two guys have to show up and ruin your plans. These two guys happen to be the Winchesters.

You start heading down the halls to take care of the last room of vamps when you hear voices from behind. 

“Keep it down sammy, there’s obviously been someone here before and they still may be here...I mean those kills look pretty fresh” one man says. Well at least you know there are at least two people that's something right.

“I'm fine dean...just watch where you're going” the other man states. 

Dean? Sammy? Why does that sound familiar. They obviously know what they are doing so they must be other hunters, right? Sammy and Dean..Sam and Dean. Oh Shit! Sam and Dean the Famous hunters that took out Azazel and stopped the apocalypse. Great, the world's greatest hunters, the ones that kill anything in their paths and you're a shapeshifter. This will definitely end well.

You slowly take off down the hallway you're hiding in trying to get away from the Winchester’s (aka certain death). I mean, of course you could take them, but it would be better if you didn't chance it. 

“Hey stop!” one of the brothers yell sprinting down the hall after you. 

Shit now that they saw you, you can't shift without being caught. Luckily for you. you get outside quicker than them and take of towards your car a jet black chevy impala that your mom gave you (despite what your dad said) on your 16th birthday. 

Wait..WTH there is two!! That one must belong to the Winchesters. Good thing you have the license plate memorized, right. getting into your car and taking off you hear them yelling to stop, but you keep going.

“I guess the vamps are their problem now huh,” you say speeding down the road. 

Dean’s point of view

“Stop!” I yelled as the impala identical to my baby drove off. “Dean,” Sam said, “we should really go and finish the job.” 

“ya, you're probably right.. I'm just curious. I mean, she knew what she was doing, so she must be a hunter. But then why run.” I said.

“Who knows, let's go” sam said dryly.

“Well whoever she was, she has good taste.” I stated. 

“REALLY DEAN! We have a job to take care of and a mysterious woman, who has to be a hunter, just took of running and you're focusing on her car!” sam snapped. 

“Just saying...geez sammy back off”

Readers point of view

“Well i guess it's better than nothing,” you say to yourself as you step into your room at this crappy hotel you had found near by.

You had been staying at hotels like this since you went off on your own to hunt, and never got used to them. Hunters life, am i right. As you grab your stuff and place your hunting bag at the foot of the bed you hear thunder and the lights go of. Great power outage, but just in case you take all the safety precautions for anything else.

Exhausted and still a little bit frazzled from your earlier hunt, you go to bed. The rain pattering on the window lulls you to a deep sleep which you desperately need.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

You wake up about two hours later. It about 12:30 now. Grabbing a blanket you head over to the shower to see if there is hot water. Relieved when the hot water is actually hot you ditch your blanket and get undressed, quickly stepping into the comforting warmth of the water. Once you are out of the shower you quickly get dressed and check out of your room early. It sucked anyways. Hopefully you will find a good hotel that you don't actually mind staying in someday. On that note you head to your car and take off down the road hoping to find a decent cafe to get food from.

About 10 miles away from where you were staying you come across a cute little diner and stop to get something to eat. You order pancakes with a side of eggs and bacon since they had breakfast all day (and all night in this situation).  
“Wow! this is the best diner food I have had in a long time!” you think as you stuff another bit of pancakes and boysenberry syrup in your mouth.

“I’m definitely coming back here!”

Sam’s point of view

“I’m still confused about what happened last earlier” dean said.

“What about it” i replied “many things happened…..do you want me to start listing them of?” 

“No, sammy I mean that one girl we found. If she was a hunter why did she run when she saw us? Doesn't that seem a little off to you.” 

“Hey dean isn't that her car” i pointed out, “well we were going to get food any ways right? Might as well go in and see if we can find her.” Dean pulled into the dinner and parked near the other Impala. We headed into the dinner and sat down. 

Readers point of view

You finish your food almost licking the plate clean, that's how good it was. Ringg. You hear the bell on the door and look up to see who is out this late besides yourself. 

SHIT! Its those Winchesters again! You stand up casually and head to the door, hopefully they didn't see what you look like during your last in counter. Thankfully you already paid and made it out the door. Sadly not in time though...they saw you. You sprint towards your car, the brothers following close on your tail. Not literally though you decided shifting would not be in your favor. 

“Wait stop!” you heard dean yell at you.

You got to admit even though he was most likely going to kill you he was really cute, and his voice, damn. 

Right before you make it to your car a hand grabs your arm and pushes you against the door. His other hand holding your waist firm.

Deans point of view  
She was almost snarling when I had her trapped. The only thing that I could focus on was her (e/c) eyes, they almost sparkled in the moonlight. The way all her curves felt underneath me. NO. Stop you honestly can't be thinking like that right now. Geez dean get it together you have a job to do.

Readers point of view

“Let me go!”you snarl in your most threatening tone.

“Not until you tell us why you ran” dean snaps back quickly.

“Don't think I need to explain myself to you..it seems pretty clear to me. If you were being chased by two taller than life strangers wouldn't you run to” you say which is not completely a lie.

“What's your name? Are you a hunter” sam asks you while his brother still has you pinned.

“Let me go and i’ll tell you” you growl at him. Dean hesitantly let you go. Stretching out your sore muscles from where you were held you reply.

“(y/n)...yes i am a hunter. And if you don't mind, i must be on my way. If you haven't noticed it's late and i am tired”. 

“Well we have a place where you can stay...we have tons of extra rooms if would like to follow us back to our bunker” 

“WHAT!” both you and dean yell. 

“No way dude we don't even know her.” 

“come on dean she obviously has no where to go...she is a hunter, that’s not exactly the most glorious life and you know that.”

“Fine….(y/n) would you like to stay with us for the night” you think it over quickly and figure it would be better than sleeping in your car again. 

“Sure” you say betting you will regret it. You get into your car and follow the two brothers for a while till you reach this huge bunker.

“Well I guess this is where I will be staying then” you say to yourself before parking your baby behind deans and getting out.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Well come on then” Dean says impatiently while you gather your stuff.

When you enter the bunker you pause taking in the view. It was huge! From what you could see from the door, there was a huge kitchen, a lovely studying area, and a amazing library! The most you were expecting was a small house covered head to toe in clothes and junk.  
“Not that bad of a place huh” sam says, obviously noticing your pause. “Well come on now, I will show you your room.”

You pick up your stuff and follow him down a maze of hallways. Wait… was that a gun range? cool! 

“Here you go...the bedroom two doors down and across the hall is mine. This one right here (he says pointing to the one directly next to yours) is deans so if you need anything just ask. Ok?” 

“Yep, got it.” you are left to make yourself at home as sam said, and Damn! This room was fit for a princess! You lay down your stuff near the closet and throw yourself onto the bed. God it made you feel like you were on a cloud! Ok, you have to get up eventually or the brothers would start worrying about you. You make your way to the kitchen when you bump into dean.

“Oh, sorry (y/n)! I didn’t see you there!” “It’s ok dean.. I was actually just wondering what you two are doing tomorrow.” you ask.

“Well we finished that vamp hunt you left us with earlier, so nothing that I know of.”

“Oh ya..sorry about that...night” you reply and head back to your room to see if you can get a good night's sleep tonight. 

Next morning

 

Dean’s point of view

“Sammy you sure we should let her stay here..I mean we haven't even tested her to see if she was a vampire or something. For all we know we could have a demon staying with us! Next to MY room!”

“Oh come on Dean..you're just overreacting” sam said clearly annoyed.

“No it's fine he’s just doing the normal procedure.” (y/n) said as she stepped out from the hallway. “Anyways.. I think it's time for me to go.” she finished walking back to her room.

“Dean!” sam snaps at me. 

“What you don't think there's anything wrong here! The moment she hears we might be doing tests on her she takes off!” i point out. 

“Fine we will do the tests tonight...just get her into a room we can close the door on.”

“ok” i head to the kitchen while sam goes and gets the the supplies.

(a couple hours later)

Readers point of view

“Hey dean what's up?” you say as he enters your room and shuts the door. 

“(y/n) just go along with it please...you know the drill” he says without making eye contact. 

“D..drill? You see sam enter with a bag of supplies and lock the door behind him. “Wh..wait why..I am a hunter just like you!” you say trying to get yourself out of being caught. 

“Well.. (y/n) you been acting weird and it's just procedure..don't worry it won't hurt we will just place the knife on your skin.” dean says dryly. 

God Dammit! Great know they are going to know. Well might as well tell them. 

“Ok, ok, i will tell you everything just promise that you won't freak out.” you say highly doubting they will agree. 

The two look at each other and seem to agree but all of a sudden you hear wings. Shit! Castiel is here. Well might as well continue, he already knows anyways. You two have actually been friend for a while.

“So here's my story, my dad is a demon and my mom is a skin walker. I went on my own and started hunting after a few demons killed my best friend who was human. I haven't used my powers except on really tough cases...now if you don't mind i will be leaving now.” you say making your way towards the door.

“Hey wait!” you feel a hand on your wrist but this time it's much softer. You turn around quickly flashing your red eyes before going back to normal. 

“Shit she’s not lying” sam says shocked.

“No i'm not” you growl, “and i can dog out to if that means i get to leave!”

“Well if she insists” dean says. 

“Dean!!” sam yells at him. 

“No.. if he really wants me to.” you say slyly. Sam goes to argue but you shift anyways. Dean jumps back in shock as he is left with a pitch black king German shepherd standing right in front of him. Just for fun you shift your eyes back to red and the boys jumped back a little. You change back into your normal self and head for the door again but are stopped when a knife goes in your side. 

“Dean!” castiel yells as you go back into dog form and limp over to him bleeding incredibly from your stab wound. He reaches down and pets your side where the wound was, healing it instantly. 

“What! She’s a monster!” dean yells back. 

“You promised you would let her go!” cas says standing in front of you protectively. 

“She’s a skin walker and a Demon!” sam says, “we can't just let her go!” 

“Then she will stay here in the bunker!” cas almost yells back.

“What no!” you think but apparently the angel has other ideas

“She will stay here and I will check in more often to see how she is doing.” cas gives the Winchesters, especially dean, a look that tells them not to mess with him. 

“K then..i guess we will be going now” sam said awkwardly as he and dean leave your room.

“Cas why did you do that!” you question nervously.

“Don't worry (y/n) they wont hurt you...they actually are pretty cool once you get to know them.” 

“Hey cas… would you mind staying with me until i fall asleep? I am still kind of shaken up from earlier events.” you ask while getting your pajamas on in the bathroom. (your room was really cool it had a huge walk in closet, an amazing bed, and a really nice bathroom with a huge bathtub!) 

“Sure (y/n), I will stay” cas says as he takes off his shoes and lays under the covers. When you finish getting dressed you shift into your dog form and jump on to the bed, laying your head on the angles chest. “Good night” he says. You slowly drift off to sleep, strangely feeling the safest you have been in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up, you shift back and grab your phone to see what time if is. “What! 10:30 am! I actually got a decent night's sleep! Well that's a first. Feeling great for once in your life you got up and headed to the shower. When you finished you shower (which felt amazing by the way) you headed to the library hoping to avoid any conflict with dean on the way. You made it to the library and started looking around. Soon you find yourself standing in front of a very small book shelf that is tucked away from all the others.  
Looking through you find they are all fictional books! There was Eragon, Ink Heart, Hunger games, Harry Potter, the BFG, goosebumps, and soo many more! The one that caught your eye was The Fault in our Stars by John Green. Excited that you found a book that you like you went to go sit down at the table, but you saw out of the corner of your eye a black bean bag in the corner and decided to sit there.  
It had been about 2 hours since you started reading and we're past halfway in the book when dean came over and sat next to you on the ground.

“Hey..I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk yesterday” he said sincerely, “and for stabbing you..and trying to kill you…i..um….I brought you this”

He handed you a small plate with a piece of apple pie on it. 

“It was...the...uh..last piece I..uh.. Thought you might like it” he continued to ramble on, slightly blushing. 

Without thinking you took the pie from leaning forward in the process and kissing him on the cheek. He turns a dark shade of red now. 

“Thank you dean. And don't worry about yesterday...just please don't try to kill me again. I promise i won't hurt you. Hey I might actually be helpful during hunts.” you say giggling, your cheeks turning slightly pink as well.

“Um ya..heh..i better get going now i think sam needs my help,” he quickly stood up and took off towards the kitchen. 

You got to admit that dean is very good looking and the way he blushed when he talked to you. Did he actually like you?

Dean’s point of view

“Awww look at you dean! You’re blushing!” sam teased. 

“Oh shut up! No i'm not.”

“Really.....oMG YOU LIKE (Y/N)!!” 

“No i don't!” i yelled.

“Oh ya..then why did you give her the last piece of pie? You don't even know if she likes pie, and you don't share.”  
Shit, he has a point. 

“So! Its called being polite!” I snap back. 

“Ya whatever you say.” he said with a smirk while he left the kitchen. 

Dammit sammy was right. You do like (y/n). “No! You have to stop! She’s a skin walker and a demon for chuck’s sake” i keep trying to tell myself. But there is no denying it. I have feelings for (y/n).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been three months since your started living with the Winchesters, and cas was right, you are really enjoying it. You had been on many hunts with the brothers and cas stopped checking in once he saw you all were getting along. The last hunt you worked on was a town being taken over by demons. It actually went pretty well. You took care of all the hell hounds while sam and dean did the exercises on the townspeople. Simple right? Well i guess there were hell hound pups near because you had one end up in your bag. I guess that's not that bad, i mean you are a demon. It’s actually really cute but Dean definitely will not approve of it. Either way you brought it to the bunker and showed sam when dean left for food and supplies.

“Do you think you can handle taking care of it?” sam questioned.

“Sam” you reply, “i'm a demon i think i'm actually supposed to have one of these things..don't worry.”

“well ok then..just don't tell dean. He won't be able to see it right?”

“No he won't….only other demons, angels, or myself will be able to see it. Don't worry sam, he won't do any harm i swear.” you giggle.

“What's his name...will he listen to me?”

You telepathically tell your new friend that sam is to be trusted and that if he needs anything to help him.“He will now, and his name is Watson.” You hear a bark of excitement when he hears his new name.

“Watson?” sam asked confused. 

“Ya, you no, Sherlock and Watson. Now i can say, Come Watson the game is afoot! Every time we go on a hunt!” you say with the biggest smile on your face.

“Sammy! I'm home!” you heard dean yell from the door. Sam had already said they were going to work on a project or summon something in the basement so you signaled to Watson to follow you to your room.  
“SON OF A BITCH!!” you hear someone yell. Shit! Something must have gone wrong. You signal Watson to be right at your side and take off towards the sound. When you reach the dungeon, as they called it, the door was open slightly and you heard them talking about you. You stopped outside and listened.  
“She is none of your concern” sam said protectively. 

“Oh but i think she is, dear moose.” the voice is low and scratchy, slightly like a growl. “The Winchesters teaming up with a skin walker..she must be very helpful...or pretty.”

He must have look at dean at that moment because you barely heard dean say “watch it”. Why did that voice seem familiar? Your curiosity kick in so you tell Watson to wait at the door and walk in. You freeze in mid stride as you see who they are talking to. 

“(y/n)?” Crowley asked almost with tears in his eyes.

“Dad.” you said trying not to show your emotions. 

The pure shock in the brothers faces are priceless as you run up and hug the demon. (Trapping yourself on accident). 

“Oh my god sweetie! I thought you were dead!” he says tearing up again. 

“I missed you too” you laugh.

“What the hell just happened” dean said to sam trying not to look to freaked out. “Beats me” sam said just as confused.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Oh! Sam..dean remember when I said I was half demon...well meet my dad!” you exclaim overwhelmed with emotions. 

“Crowley!” sam and dean both say in shock, clearly not knowing what to do.

“Yes. Now if you don't mind me asking..What in the name of LUCIFER ARE YOU TWO MORONS DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!!” Crowley screamed at the boys making them jump back a little.

“Dad don't be such a drama queen. I have been helping them on their hunts for a while now.” you say to calm the ever maddening king of hell.

 

“YOU WHAT!” he screams at you causing a growl from the doorway. Woops forgot about Watson

“Down boy” you say in a calm tone, “why don't you go sit by sam, ya?” The small hound (which is only the size of a mini poodle) goes over and sits proudly by sam's leg. Sam reaches down till he can feel the hounds ears and pets him.

“Wait WHAT!” dean yells, now hiding behind a chair pointing the demon blade in sam's direction.

“Sorry dean.” sam says, still petting the invisible (except to you and crowley) dog.

“Ya…. i meant to tell you. On that last hunt we were on, this little guy made his way into my bag soooo….now I have a hellhound!!” you say enthusiastically, “His name is Watson!! Or Jay whatever you want.”

“Jay?” you hear sam ask. “Like J for John...John Watson?”

“How long have you had that thing hear!! It’s not staying here is it?! Sammy she just brought a HELLHOUND here and you're worried about it’s NAME!!” dean started to ramble on.

“One yes his name could be J for John. More like a nickname actually, Watson is a bit of a mouth full sometimes.” you tell sam before turning your attention to dean, “and yes I have a hellhound. It has been here for about three hours. Yes it’s staying here, deal with it. And since i will be raising it, it won't be cruel or evil. Good now?” Right before dean can answer, crowely buts back in.

“Though it is fun to see squirrel hide behind a chair….I really must be going. Hell can't run itself.” with that he turned his attention to you. “You sure you want to stay with these morons darling? You could come back with me and rule hell.” 

“Yes dad, don't worry I’ll be fine….now dean, be a dear and let me and this old man out.” I joked

Dean reluctantly broke the trap and Crowley growled at your comment.

“Now boys no matter how much I might like you….If i find a scratch on my daughter you’re both going to suffer!” and with that he was gone. Yep, drama queen (or should I say king...sorry).

“(Y/n)” dean said sternly, “you better start talking, and fast”

“I’m sorry dean I should have told you my dad was Crowley. And the hellhound won't bother you I promise. I would still love to stay in the bunker with you guys. Please don't be mad at me.” you say with a slightly pleading voice.

Deans point of view

The way she looked at me when she said that, i didn't know what to do. I mean I would love for her to stay but she's a demon for chuck's sake and has a fricken HELLHOUND!

“Of course you can stay (y/n).” i heard sam say.

“No…” she responded, “I think it's up to dean….sorry sammy.”

Shit! She is leaving it up to me. Wait, why? I mean sam already said she could stay. Did (y/n) have feelings for me to? “No stop. You’re a hunter and she is a demon/skin walker. Her dad is fricken Crowley! She could never like you!” i kept telling myself. Oh wait they are waiting for an answer.

“Um..ya that's fine if you stay here,” I said, “just keep that dog out of my room and my way...ok?” 

“ya dean, that's fine.” (y/n) replied. A slight smile lifted the corners of her lips. 

“Uh… i think i'm going to go lay down.” i said making a beeline for my room. Great, I hope I didn't make things to awkward. Good job dean.

Reader's point of view

“Well that was strange...even for dean.” sam pointed out.

“Ya.. on that note, I think I will go to bed as well.” i said “good night sam.” You had seriously considered reading his mind but decided it would be impolite

You started to walk towards your room with Watson by your side when you reached dean's room. The door was halfway open and you saw him laying in his regular clothes with his eyes shut and his headphones on. You were able to hear him listening to Back in Black (thanks to your dog hearing). “What do you think Watson...should I go in” All you got was a bark in response which you took as a yes. “Ok then bud...remember the deal, you can't go in.” He looked sad with that comment but laid down anyways. Great your really doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this so far. :)


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

You knock on the half open door and realize he couldent hear you so you enter. 

“Hey dean” you say while walking in.

You walk over to hi bed and sit next to him. The sudden company startled him and a he quickly sat up tearing his headphones out and reaches for the blade under his pillow.

“Dean it’s me!” you say, quickly grabbing the wrist holding the knife with one hand, and holding his chest with the other (to reassure him). 

“Oh...sorry (y/n)”he said calming down and putting the knife back under his pillow. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Don’t worry.” you say “let's just stick with that deal that we made when we first met...you know the one that says you can't try to kill me.” This comment makes him giggle slightly. “I actually just came to say thank you for not kicking me out of the bunker. Also i'm sorry for not telling you about Crowley and the hellhound. Please forgive me.”

“Of course (y/n)....and your welcome.” dean said sincerely. “Don't worry about it just watch the dog.”

“Ok” you giggle, “thank you dean.” and with that you give him a kiss on the cheek and head to your room, calling watson on your way.

Next morning

“Why hello sunshine!” you say to dean as he walks into the kitchen. He is obviously not a morning person. “I made eggs, bacon, and waffles...so dig in!” 

“Thanks (y/n).” he mumbled “what about sammy?”

“Oh don't worry. He already ate. I think he’s in the library researching that case you found yesterday.” you reply still doing the dishes. This place would be a mess if you weren't here. 

An hour later (you are all in the impala heading to your next case)

“So what are we dealing with?” you say while sharpening your knife in the back seat.

“From what I can tell” sam started, “ we are dealing with skinwalkers. There is supposed to be a pack of 15 in the woods about 30 minutes from here who have started killing people from the town near by” 

“15!! Great you know how hard this is going to be!!” you point out, “ One..I can't touch silver...that's what you kill skinwalkers with, right. I mean SKINWALKER HERE!! Two..I'm not going to demon out and kill them all that way. And three...15!! Not going to happen.”

“It’s ok (y/n). We got you this gun with silver bullets in it so you don't have to touch it….and I was thinking maybe you could go in and be kind of like a inside man.” dean said. “You could bring the dog for protection. Don't worry I won’t let anything happen to you” Sam was about to argue when you spoke up.

“One his name is Watson not dog. Second fine I will be bait. You know how bad of an idea this is right?” And with that comment you arrived. You took your knife and slightly cut your clothes and rubbed dirt on you for effect. 

“Come on Watson...the game is afoot” you sighed, and take off running towards the cabin that you spotted while the impala sped off. 

You eventually reached the cabin and knocked on the door. A well groomed man about 5 “8 opened the door. It was strange, he looked slightly like Minho from the maze runner. 

“What do you want” he snarled pulling out a gun.

“I am a skin walker…...I was kidnapped by two hunters...and was able..to escape.” you said out of breath “I..heard that there might be a pack out here...and ..was wondering..if i could stay.. for a little bit.

“Prove it” he snapped “prove you're one of us”

You shifted into your dog form and then back again

“Is..that enough..proof for you?” you respond

“Come in” the man says in a less harsh tone, “I’m mark” you two start walking through the cabin and he yells for everyone to come for a meeting. Almost instantly everyone floods into the room and you telepathically tell watson to stay silent.

“So that's Jessie..” he started “and that's jack, Mary, Malachi, christian, Julie….” the list went on for a while before he finally said the last name.

“So everyone..this is (y/n). She is one of us and will be staying with us for a while.”

You heard discussion in the crowed of people (i guess you can call them that) before one of them spoke up.

“She can bunk with me..and I can take her to the village near by a little bit later. What do you think (y/n). You hungry for human hearts.” he said with a mischievous, but sexy, grin. His name was Justin and he was tall, good looking, in good shape, and had great hair. Uugh. Why did some monsters have to look so good.

“Um..actually I..uh..have never killed a human before.” you say, not looking forward to either.

“Well then i will just have to show you how. Come on I will show you the room.” Justin said heading up the stairs. You reluctantly followed him to the room. It was just as you expected. A small bed by the wall..a few dressers, and a Wait!.. was that a dog bed in the corner!!

“Uh..ya..about the dog bed um...we can either share the regular bed or one of us can take the dog bed if you want.” he said cautiously. “Actually I will take that dog bed..you can have that one. It's more comfortable, and you are the guest.”

“Thanks” you say, glad you got the real bed to yourself. Yep, you're definitely going to have to kill dean when you get back.

“So.. uh ..what are you” he asked. “I mean what is your dog form. Mines a pitbull. I'm the toughest one here.” he said obviously trying to show off how cool he is.

“I will show you, if you show me.” you say playfully, excited to show off.

He shifts into a brown and white medium size pitbull with a spot over his eye

“Ok your turn” he says turning back into a human, clearly pleased.

You shift into your dog form, and he jumps back at your size. Not only are you a very threatening looking dog but you are at least two times the size of a wolf...four times his size. Being a demon does have some advantages. You change back satisfied with his reaction. 

“You have to show the rest of the pack.” he says grinning. “They have never even heard of one being bigger than mark! Oh sorry mark, the guy you first met, he is a German shepherd, and the leader of the pack. You could easily beat him and became the leader..even though you are a girl. Come on!” he said running out the door and calling for everyone to meet outside. Great this will end well.

“Mark we have someone to challenge you for alpha!” Justin says proudly.

“What! Really? No one can beat me and you all know that.” mark said laughing

“(Y/n) can.” Justin said calmly.

“Oh ya, prove it” mark snapped back clearly not willing to give up his position.

Before you could say anything else, three members shifted and ran off into the woods. A few seconds latter coming back dragging a man. 

“He was watching us from the woods....his partner got away, Jessie is going after him right now. There obviously hunters” one of the dogs (which are now all human) said. You take a closer look as they drag the gagged man closer. It was dean.

“Well what a shame...we can't let a meal go to waste though can we. Pack… dig in.” mark said

“NO!” you yell throwing yourself in front of dean, blowing your cover.

“Excuse me” mark snapped, “I am your alpha and I command you to kill this man!”

“No! You can't control me” you snap back even though it is probably the worst thing you could say. You untie dean.

“I would watch that tone if I were you” he said turning into his dog form.

You shift into yours when he growled and snarled back, causing everyone including him to step back. 

“You're bigger than me I’ll give you that but it's you and this human against me and my pack.” he says once everyone including you is back in there human form.

“And me” you hear sam say walking up behind you. To girls look at each other in realization that their friend Jessie is dead if he is here. 

Their is a large growl from his side as if to say “me to”. That was obviously Watson, who felt he had been quiet to long. Their was a slight pause of fear when they heard the hound but that quickly faded.

“Oh come on... you're not going to let a perfectly good meal get away know are you!” mark yelled.

With that everyone shifted and attacked. There was shouting everywhere, claws slashing, teeth baring, and the occasional sound of your gun firing. The battle was over pretty quick thanks to Watson. A couple dogs ran into the woods while sam, dean, and yourself were left one on one with the remaining three skinwalkers. You of course got mark. 

It was going smoothly and sam and dean were able to kill the dogs attacking them when you heard a whine. It was almost like a cry for help. “Oh god!” you thought “somethings happened to watson!” He is only a puppy. “Dad! Please! find watson make sure he is ok!” you begged even though you swore not to ask for a demons help. In the short time it took you to ask that, mark pinned you to the ground. Turning into a human and stabbed you in the side with a sharp stick that he found nearby (since he couldn't use a silver blade). 

“NOO!” you heard dean yell. A knife went through mark's chest and you watched helplessly as dean through the body to the side. 

“No! Come on (y/n) stay with me! Please!” he said wiping the hair from your face. “Stay with me! Please (y/n)” with that last comment you felt a tear land on your face as he held you to his chest. The last thing you could hear was him softly crying before you blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the last chapter I promise


	8. chapter8

Chapter 8

 

“Please wake up.” you hear a voice say. It's not a voice that you remember. No, it's a male's voice that sounds very caring and soft. 

“You're awake! Hi! Hi! Hi!” the voice said again. It almost sounded like it was in your head. 

“Watson?” you think.

“Yes! Yes its me! I'm here with crowley...can I come see you?” he said.

“Of course! I didn’t know you could talk!” you giggle

“I didn’t know I could either!! Crowley wants to come too...we will be there in 10 minutes.” and with that it was silent again. You realize that this whole you haven't opened your eyes. Slowly you open them trying to see your surround. Your eyes are completely open now. Your in your room trying to sit up you wince in pain. What the … oh right you were stabbed. Slowly you roll over on your side and grab some extra pillows that you always kept by the side of your bed, putting them under your side propping you into a sitting position. You look around and are shocked when you see a teddy bear on your night stand . You go to stand up when the pain hits you and you fall down with a crash. The door opens quickly.

“(Y/n)?...Oh shit (y/n)! You ok ?” dean said rushing over helping you back onto your bed. 

“Dean I’m fine” you groan “How long have I been out?” 

“Just a day” he says while putting pillows behind you. “And don't worry we finished the hunt. Now go back to bed.”

“No.” 

“Oh come on (y/n)..you need the rest.” he sighed. 

“No I mean not yet I have to pee.” you say giggling he helps you up and to the bathroom. When your done, he helps you back to your room and in your bed. 

“You good now?” he says. It’s at that moment crowley appears and you are accompanied by a hellhound which is now the size of a Labrador retriever. 

“(Y/n) you're awake!” crowley exclaims.

“Well I was about to go to sleep...so if you don’t mind... could you visit some other time.” you say trying to sound polite. 

“Well..im sorry for wanting to see my injured daughter. Bye love, see you soon.” he said turning around.

“No! Wait…. Thanks for saving watson.”

“Your welcome darling.” and with that he disappeared.

You cuddle with Jay for a little bit before telling him to go lay down. (Sorry for the change to his nickname...cuddling with watson sounded kind of weird to me). 

“Sooo….good night then.” dean said heading to the door. Woops you had forgotten dean was there. Now is you chance.

“Hey dean? Would you mind staying with me tonight...” you say patting the bed next to you, “please?”

“Um.. sure (y/n)” he replied hesitantly. He took off his clothes till he was just in his boxers and his t-shirt, and slipped under the covers. Pulling you gently so you were up against his chest and his arm was around your waist. Both your breathing slows down to a steady pace, and you fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I have not written anything in a while. I recently have been having really bad panic attacks, so if you would like more chapters please comment that you do. Other wise this will probably be the last chapter. Sorry, and thank you for reading.


End file.
